Sergeant's Last Kero
by 1337 haX0R
Summary: See here: /watch?v dQw4w9WgXcQ


BEEP BEEP BEEP

Fuyuki Hinata slammed down on his alarm, smashing it apart. He didn't even notice, and got up. He seldom woke up early, in fact his sister Natsumi was usually the one who woke HIM up, since he was perpetually comatose morningly. But this variation was probably a good thing! He didn't have to be blown to pieces by her fury, and could maybe even shout her out of bed instead. He started down the hallway to her room...

Down, beneath the Hinata residence, in the ARMPIT Platoon's underground base, Kululu sat in his lab. "Finally! Heheheh..." he snickered out maniacally, "with this machine, a press of this button will turn everyone in the world horny and aggressive!" He dreamt of bondage intercourse with Aki Hinata, Fuyuki and Natsumi's mother and his personal adored. "kulukulu!" he yelled to himself as he pounded down enthusiastically on the switch.

In a nearby section of the base, Giroro was eating a tub of icecream on his own, drowning in his own self pity. Then out of nowhere, he vibed a sudden, odd sensation. He felt barbaric, a bulge arising between his legs, eyes narrowed. He grabbed the spoon he was using and left the room...

"Um, Sarg?! I don't know if I'm comfortable with you touching me there," Tamama reported to his Afro Sergeant Keroro. Keroro had seemed to have lost his mind. He was eerily rubbing his hand against Tamama's upper pant area. "Sarg, what's with that creepy expression?!" he insisted once more. Keroro maintained his silent simper, slowly rubbing. He did not respond. Instead he lifted his erection up to Tamama's newly formed one, in an en guard fashion.

"I never noticed...," Keroro started, "...how...beautiful...your penis is, heheh."

Fuyuki massaged the lump in his pants as he entered Natsumi's room. He was ready to scream as loud as possible right into her ear; he was so ANGRY, he could just punch her jaw right in... he stood by her bedside. He realized how relaxed and cute she was in her calm sleep...so kawaii desu...Fuyuki, only twelve years old, had never had sex before...He rested his hand on his sister breast and squeezed it slowly. She slept still. He he groped both then, now more harshly, pressing against her soft, newly developed pair. He decisively slid into the bed with her. The quick movement of the quilt awoke her. Fuyuki gagged her with his palm and using all of his strength held her down. His other hand reached down to her pants and through to her panties. He carefully removed them, then his clothes. He forced himself upon her and inserted his dick into her vagina. Terminating the gagging, he shared coitus with his terrified sister. She screamed and tried to throw him off. However, Fuyuki, with his new developed strength he could maintain his dominance. "Ughhh, Fuyuki, STOP IT!"

"Heh, heh, heh...I like this feeling.

Giroro wandered out into the main area of the underground base. Across the large cavity, Kululu was heading up to the house above to see what was of Aki. But Giroro was tailing right behind him. "Oh, hello there, Giroro," he exclaimed. Giroro was unresponsive. He approached, pulling out the spoon he had brought with him. "What are you doing?!," Kululu inquired worriedly. Giroro zoomed up to him and dug the spoon into Kululu's chest. "What are-ugh!" Kululu coughed up blood over Giroro's face. Giroro was pressing the spoon farther into his internals. More blood spouted out of Kululu's collapsed, dying body. Giroro let out a disturbing titter. "PLEASE NO! I'M SORRY I'LL FIX IT! AGHHHHHHHHHHOH MY GOD NO PLEASE GOD NO!" Kululu screamed bloody murder. His blood was swiftly oozing out, to be fair. Giroro bashed Kululu's face in with his fist. He slowly scooped out his minor organs to keep him alive, screaming. Giroro stuffed the gut-drenched utensil into his mouth and swallowed.

It was so oishii desu.

He continued.

He consumed each organ, one by one, Kululu shrieking in the worst pain experienceable. First the appendix, a non-vital one. He reached into Kululu's wrenched open upper body and inelegantly removed his gall bladder which was too, delicious. He then manually recovered the feces from Kululu's colon and chowed down. Non-expelled shit was Giroro's new favorite food. He then started on his oily, yellow skin. He consumed every square inch of it slowly. Slurping up every fluid dripping from Kululu's still living body as he did. Kululu was a living monster. He had no skin, no eyes (Giroro gulped them down whole), no appendix, gall bladder or pancreas. They all were going through Giroro's digestive tract. It was the greatest meal of his life. Giroro entered into Kululu's lab and grabbed a jar of pills off the shelves that read "ETERNAL LIFE." He threw them down Kululu's throat to keep him alive, then threw him in the freezer to suffer. He could cook him up later.

Meanwhile, in a totally different location Dororo masturbated via the cadaver of his former partner he had just slaughtered, Koyuki Azumaya. He felt the signature tingling sensation coming on (pun intended). He orgasmed. His semen blasted through Koyuki's corpse and went flying into the wall. The edifice around him crumbled to the ground as the pure white cum filled everything around him.

His prostate smiled: "you're having fun there, aren't you?" it spoke to him.

"Yyyyyyessss my master..';,asd;'fpxovjndxcgfs';" so muccsh smexcy..'kds;m Dororo was so immensely horny and lustful. He thought he would stop cumming. After all, he only had so much, right? His prostate took over and absorbed up all the fluid it could get in his body to produce more cum. Dororo's body was drying up. His skin went raisiny, and his mouth lost all its saliva to be sacrificed for pleasure. He was still, however, satisfied. His penis still firing out semen, a pool of it was forming. It was up to his knees. His ejaculation accelerated faster and faster as the it rose up level to his belly button. He was now 60% raisin. It ascended further up to his nipples. He was reminded of his nips, and began to rub them intimately. He rubbed them until milk came out and by this point the flood of his semen had covered across most of the city and was at his chin. It was rising every second, one centimeter, then another. It covered across his entire face now, and he guzzled it down through into his throat. Even after he had drowned in his own semen and died, he continued to ejaculate, despite his body being 99% bone at said point.

Natsumi finally overpowered her brother and reached up to his head. She immediately snapped his neck on contact. His head was turned 180 degrees, his face not emoting in any way.

He was dead. She was free of his sexual tyranny.

She got out of the bed and didn't even redress. She dragged his dead body out into the hall. She was going to use his corpse to batter her mother to death now. She stood right out of her room and then-

she spontaneously combusted.

Her scorched carcass collapsed to the floor and ignited the house. Her mother rested soundly across the hall, oblivious to her oncoming demise.

Just downstairs, Giroro climbed up from underground base. Though he carried a smug look on his face, his insides were fighting themselves. His body was rejected Kululu's (yummy) guts.

Giroro eviscerated. His gross organs would have dirtied the floor, but before his innards reached the ground, they were knocked away by massive wave.

It was Dororo's sea of semen.

It flooded and flowed on into Mrs. Hinata's bedroom. Simultaneously, the fire generated by Natsumi reached her as well. Aki drowned in cum and burned to a crisp at the same time.

The only place free of destruction was back in Keroro's room, where he was groping Tamama. "Sarg, please stop that! I-I'm gonna-"

"Heh, heh, heh..."

"ACHOO!" Tamama's sneezed a sneeze of fury. Keroro was completely obliterated instantaneously. There were no remains.

"SARG, NOOOOOOOO," cried Tamama, "I'M SO SORRY!"

But someone else had walked in just in time to see the brutal destruction of Keroro. "WAIT, NO, ANGOL, I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Tamama pleaded to Angol.

Mois retorted, "YOU KILLED UNCLE!" "YOU KILLED UNCLE!" "YOU KILLED UNCLE!"

Tamama was powerless to put out her rage. Keroro wasn't there to calm her down anymore...

She raised her Lucifer Spear:

"ARMAGEDDON!"


End file.
